With a rapid development of computer and network technology, a search engine has gradually become the most important, the quickest and the most convenient means for obtaining information by people, in which a user inputs a query into the search engine, and then the search engine can return a search result responsive to the query to the user.
Current search engine mode either in a PC (Personal Computer) or in a mobile terminal is a real-time synchronization mode, i.e. the search result provided for the user must be viewed in real time by a browser. However, in many scenes, or for many users, it is desirable to view the search result in an asynchronous mode. That is, the search result obtained can be viewed when the user wants to view or can be viewed at a convenient time. However, the current search engine with the synchronization mode cannot meet such a requirement. To have a clear understanding for the present disclosure, a few examples regarding this requirement are as follows: